For All That I Am
by Dark Angel Sora
Summary: *Krystiuke*(mine not my sister's aka dakarigirl). Geez you can't give a summary without giving away the story. Songfic.Spoilers for Destiny Of The Crests.


For All That I Am  
  
By: Dark Angel Sora  
  
  
  
Last night I came home too late  
  
and you were there waiting  
  
I know it's easy to call  
  
I guess I wasn't thinking  
  
Davis Motomiya had just walked into his appartment when he noticed a figure sitting in one of the chairs.It was tall had long black hair and blue-gray eyes. It was his girlfriend Krystal. "Krystal. Why are you up so late?" Davis asked. "I was waiting for you to come home. But I guess you don't care about me anymore. You forgot our date again. Where were you?" she asked him her eyes turning silver. "I was at a party with the others." he replied. "Why didn't you call?" she asked him. He bowed his head in shame. "That's the way you want to play it fine. Now go change and I'll make you something to eat." she said walking to the kitchen. "You're not my mother so you can't tell me what to do." Davis said as he walked into his room.  
  
Love you  
  
it's not that I don't care  
  
you should know me better by now.  
  
I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
  
I am sorry I made you feel bad  
  
What I'm trying to say I'm not always that way  
  
So love me for all that I am  
  
"Why do I always do that to her? I don't mean to it's just that it's too easy to tick her off." Davis said to himself as he felt the water pour down his face. 'She's just like me though. Short temper.....low patience.....short attention span.....she's cute too..just like me.'  
  
Krystal had come into his room to appologize but but when she was about to knock she heard all that he had said and he was right. She had a short temper and she was pretty easy to tick off. She bowed her head and left his room.  
  
I know that I often forget to say that I love you  
  
And yes I truely regret the times  
  
I might have fought you that way  
  
When Davis came out he was dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants he noticed Krystal wasn't there."She must be in her room."he said.(A/N: Yes, they share an appt.) There was food on the table with a note by it:  
  
Davis,  
  
I'm in my room but please don't disturb me.  
  
Krystal  
  
"He's right you know." said a voice coming from her necklace. In her hand she was holding the Crest of Wind one of the crests of life. This crest had put her through a lot of pain and through a lot of joy. It was through this crest that she met Davis for the first time and it was through this crest that she had destroyed Akira queen of darkness. And this crest had killed her parents too."I know Emma. I'm not stupid." she said into her necklace. The voice was one of the other crestholders one of her closest friends Emma. The others were Sarah holder of the Crest of Water, Rina holder of the Crest of Fire, and Emma holder of the Crest of Earth. "Why do I always fight him though?"she asked her crest."How should we know?" Rina's voice replied. "Krystal we have to go. Aurora wants us. Bye."Sarah said. The glow from her crest disappeared.  
  
It's not that I don't care  
  
You should know me better by now.  
  
I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
  
I am sorry I made you feel bad  
  
What I'm trying to say I'm not always that way  
  
So love me for all that I am  
  
"Have I ever really told him that I love him? Not really that often. And I do treat him really bad. What am I saying I know he knows I love him. Doesn't he? I guess I havent really told him that. Aeromon what should I do?"she asked herself. It was useless asking Aeromon she was in the digital world helping Emma, Rina, and Sarah. "I never ment anything to be hurtful to him."  
  
Outside the door Davis was listening. He had heard everything she'd said. 'She loves me? The last time she told me that was 6 years ago (in DOC).'  
  
True I may defend the things I do  
  
Though I know deep down I've done wrong  
  
But when the heat comes down it's you that keeps me going on.  
  
"Krystal can I come in?"Davis said. "Yeah, I need to talk to you." she replied. Davis walked in and saw the crest in her hand. "How are they?" he asked as he sat down on her bed. "They're fine but Aurora is getting annoying I guess." "You mean she wasn't when we met her?" he asked sarcasticly. "You didn't like her because she was criticizing you." she said ruffleing his hair. "Hey watch the goggles." "Davis I'm sorry."she said. "For the goggles?" "No, for exploding on you earlier." "I'm sorry too." DING DING DING. The clock there had struck 3 am. "Jeze 3 am we better get some sleep." Davis said walking to his room. " Davis?" "Hmm?" "I love you." "I love you too Krys."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Code:  
  
ello y irst ic nder his creen ame. nder y ister's t's y ourth. h ell(no I didn't cuss). lease eview.  
  
Translated:  
  
Hello my first fic under this screen name. Under my sister's it's my fourth.Oh well. Please review. 


End file.
